Triple Trouble
by Laylah
Summary: Trouble always comes in threes, right? KadajLozYazoo fluff ficlet.No yaoi,slight AU, possible Yazoo&Yuffie pairing later.R&R and enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys, just a little fluffy Kadaj/Loz/Yazoo piece here, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns everything okay?**

** TRIPLE TROUBLE**

Loz retrieved his brand new flip-phone from his back pocket as it vibrated and flipped it open. One new message, read:

_Children and groceries asap. Get sum sushi 4 tea. Kdj._

Loz sighed in irritation; he didn't need any more reminders. Kadaj had been pestering him all morning, buzzing in his ear about the children and the damned groceries. He was even going to write down a list for Loz as though he was mentally challenged or something. How hard could it be to remember a bottle of milk, cereal and bread?

Just when Loz prepared to put the phone away, it vibrated again with a new text message, setting off that aggravating, shrilly ringtone that Loz detested.

He had to get Yazoo to show him how to change the settings and also get rid of that obnoxious flowery wallpaper which he suspected the younger man customized just to piss him off. He contemplated putting the damned thing on silent to get his annoying brothers off his back, or even better, just switch it off, which kind of beat the purpose of carrying around a mobile phone. So, Loz decided against it for now and read the message. This one was from Yazoo.

_Got da kidz. Brng girl. Don't 4get hair gel. Will pik u up. I'll call be4 I cum._

Girl, sushi, groceries, hair gel. Loz wrinkled his nose. He hated grocery shopping, -or any kind of shopping for that matter!- with passion, but always ended up doing it anyway, as Kadaj always managed to start an argument with the cashier that resulted in him threatening her with his sword, -which was illegal to bring in to the store begin with- and Yazoo always tried to walk out without bothering to pay.

Now, where was the supermarket in this infernal town anyway? Loz decided to leave the groceries to last; even for him it would be a real challenge to fight with hands full of shopping bags.

He wandered down the street toward the dilapidated church where apparently their big brother lived. Loz kicked open the doors and strode casually inside, one hand shielding his eyes from the glaring sunlight, surveying the shabby interior. Just whose retarded idea was it to decorate the place with so many flowers anyway? The whole place stank to high heaven.

"Hey, where's mother?" Loz addressed the dark-haired young woman silhouetted against the bright daylight with apparently 2 children next to her. "And where can I find the nearest sushi bar around here?"

Yuffie and Tifa exchanged confused glances, wondering what the intruder had been smoking. Yuffie stifled a giggle and gave him an amused glance over while Tifa scowled.

"There's no one here!" Tifa stated harshly, stepping protectively in front of a startled Marlene.

"I don't know about a sushi bar, but the nearest mental institution is about three blocks away from here." Yuffie sneered. The insult went straight over Loz's head.

"Fine, play with me…"

………

"I said bring the children! Not …this!" Kadaj sputtered, flailing his arms in impotent rage.

"Yeah, but she looks like one!" Loz argued in a feeble tone.

"It seems it's not only your eyesight that needs to be checked. You're an imbecile of the highest order, brother!" Kadaj seethed as the bigger man flinched.

Yazoo, rather neutral in all things, sighed deeply; his mako-gaze shifting from his youngest brother to the eldest, and finally settling on the bound and gagged youth that occupied the spacious seat of Loz's motorbike.

The girl was short and petite, and did seem a bit young, but she was definitely not a child, from what Yazoo could tell. She appeared to be same age as Kadaj in fact; in her late teens.

Yazoo, ignoring the still tourreting Kadaj and whining Loz, approached their captive with slow, predatory steps. Her large, furious dark eyes widened slightly as her startled gaze fell on the silver-platinum haired, black clad man looming dangerously over her.

Yuffie squirmed and struggled against her bonds. She wished the silver-haired creep would just quit staring at her like that; like she was some kind of rare, exotic insect on display. The detached, seemingly blank eyes studied her for a full minute while the other two bickered.

"What are we going to do with her?" Yazoo asked, his chilling eyes never leaving the girl's face.

"Dispose of her." Kadaj muttered darkly. "I thought it was obvious."

Yuffie fidgeted, casting her eyes around nervously.

"She might know where mother is." A dejected Loz interjected in a small voice.

"That's a good one! Why didn't I think of that before!" Kadaj rolled his scorn-filled eyes.

"I'm sure you would have, Kadaj. I'll start the interrogation straight away!" Loz grinned triumphantly.

Kadaj glared, his scowl deepened and a tic began to pulse in the corner of his eye.

Yazoo tilted his head and leaned over. "Actually, that's not such a bad idea."

The silver-headed teen was about to crack any moment. His face twisted in sheer, open disgust.

"You've been spending too much time around Loz, because I can't come up with any other logical explanation for YOUR sudden display of A-grade idiocy!" Kadaj exploded.

"The female in question is associated with big brother. He and her friends will eventually come looking for her. I propose we keep her alive as bait. Even if she doesn't know anything, we might be able to obtain the information we seek from them."

Kadaj groaned. First he had to go through the pain of talking to that sly, jackass cripple and neutralizing his two ass-kissers, then his hair frizzed up from the brawl and now this drama.It seemed trouble always came in threes. He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath in order to calm down. He didn't know which was worse; his thick skulled brother perpetually trying to make a nuisance of himself, or Yazoo siding with him.

"All-right. Just don't screw up! Now get!" Kadaj snarled.

"Um, Kadaj…" Loz began in a hesitant voice.

"Yeah?"

"I forgot to get the sushi…"


End file.
